


Strach

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fear, Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Poranne mdłości, Pregnancy, pregnant q
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond poznaje czym jest strach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strach

James Bond był nieustraszony. Nigdy nie był szczególnie troskliwy. Nigdy nie przejmował się czymkolwiek. Z każdej sytuacji potrafił znaleźć wyjście i był pewien, że nic na świecie nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć. Właśnie to czyniło z niego najlepszego Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości.

Dopiero widok kulącego się nad muszlą i przeszywającego go nienawistnym wzrokiem Kwatermistrza, przeraził go nie na żarty.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to – wydusił z siebie Q. w chwili odpoczynku między wstrząsającymi nim torsjami, wywołanymi przez porannie mdłości. - Zapłacisz w bardzo bolesny sposób. - Wydusił pochylając się ponownie nad muszlą.

To właśnie wtedy James Bond poznał czym jest prawdziwy strach.


End file.
